


Blue Candle

by Hippivickyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Human Healing Pod Lance AU, Hurt/Comfort, M for now, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippivickyx/pseuds/Hippivickyx
Summary: “What do you mean the healing pod doesn't work on him?”“The healing pod is why we are in this predicament.”“Explain to me again then. His eyes were glowing blue and I couldn't pull him off of me.”“We can't explain it but we can make an assumption. When Lance was in the healing pod, something merged.”“Something merged.”“That's right. It's like he became a healing pod himself."





	Blue Candle

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Ava's Human Healing Pod Lance AU](http://kaxpha.tumblr.com/tagged/human%20healing%20pod%20au) on tumblr. Please check out her awesome art that inspired me to write this.

Lance kept it a secret. He didn't want to burden anyone with more than he had to. Ever since he was put in the healing pod something strange was happening to him.

When he watched Keith get shot during a mission, Lance couldn't hide it anymore. 

There were more of those robots then they all could handle. Shiro was trying to keep the situation under control but Hunk and Pidge were having a hard time keeping the fighters at bay in the air while the three of them tried to get back to their lions. 

When Keith charged to start slicing the blocking robots, one got him with their laser gun. He dropped to the floor and held his shield up. Lance saw blood under Keith's hand where he held the wound on his hip. 

“Lance what are you doing?” Shiro yelled as his feet acted on their own. He kept shooting while racing to the red paladin side. 

“I’m fine, it just grazed me.” was the first thing out of Keith's mouth when Lance dropped down next to him behind his shield. 

“Here,” he handed Keith his bayard in the bloody hand. “Just keep shooting and don't say a word about this.” Lance looked up to see Shiro was under too much fire to pay too much attention to them. Lance ripped off his glove and pressed it hard to Keith's wound. He looked up and gave him a wink before the trance started. It didn't last long but he could hear someone yelling his name during it. 

“Lance! It's time to go.” He woke up laying on the ground. The shooting had stopped and the green lion was behind them. Quiznak. He didn't think he would use that much power. Keith didn't wait for his reply before taking his hand over his shoulder and began carrying him by the waist towards the lion. 

At least Keith was alright, was the last thought he had before his head hurt so much he passed out.

\----

“What do you mean the healing pod doesn't work on him?” a loud voice echoed in his head, it was too early in the morning. 

“The healing pod is why we are in this predicament.”

“Explain to me again then. His eyes were glowing blue and I couldn't pull him off of me.” It was Keith. Lance tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. His head still pounding with pain.

“We can't explain it but we can make an assumption.” Coran sounded excited. “When Lance was in the healing pod, something merged.”

“Something merged.” Shiro repeated. 

“That's right. It's like he became a healing pod himself. Looks like it may take a lot of his energy to heal.” Allura added. Lance felt a soft hand on his forehead, he tried again to open his eyes. 

Everything was brighter while he tried to focus his eyes. Everyone was staring at him.

“I have a headache that could kill a space pirate.” he joked.

“How long.” Keith said over him.

“How long what?” he gave a small grin.

“How long have you've known, Lance?” Allura asked. 

“I do want to point out that I asked Keith to keep his big mouth shut about this, but someone doesn't know how to keep a secret.” He ran a hand through his hair, he still felt exhausted. “I've known since that day.”

“Why hide something like this?” Shiro looked concerned as always.

“Didn't find a good time to mention it. Besides I haven't used it that often.” He smiled at them but they all looked disappointed. Great.

“You didn't find a good time to tell us you had healing powers?” Pidge was looking at something on a small portable monitor. “It looks like when you use it, it lights up something on your back.” she stood and walked over to him. 

“I've only used it once or twice and nothing like Keith's injury. Besides, isn't it awesome? I can heal you guys when something goes south.” 

“You obviously know there are side effects.” Shiro pointed out. “It seemed to strain your body.”

“He should get some rest. We leave for another mission in the morning.” Pidge handed him the small device before leaving. 

Lance looked down and saw some kind of x-ray of his body. There was a blue crystal shaped thing in his spine. Well that explains why his back hurts after he attempts to heal someone. He looked up to find Hunk and Keith still standing in the room.

“‘m okay. Promise. I won't try to heal anything that big.” He put down the device. “No more Nurse Lance.”

“Are you hungry?” Hunk asked with worry in his voice. He shook his head. He couldn't eat right now. “Let me know, I'll whip up something.” He left the room looking at Keith.

“Is it your turn to lecture me?” 

“When you were ‘sick’ during our last mission, did you use that healing power?” Keith looked down at the floor.

“Uh yeah, on that mission a child had a bad cut on her arm. I just felt some chest pain after and didn’t want to burden ya guys.” he felt a bit embarrassed talking about this. “I’m tired as a bear during winter. Ready to hibernate, if you don’t mind.” he gave Keith a smile and waited till he nodded and left. 

He fell back onto his pillow and let out a heavy sigh. “Quiznak.” He didn’t want anyone to find out quite yet.

 

\---

He slept for what felt like forever. It was the first time he healed something bigger than a small cut or bruise. When he felt strong enough to walk around, he got up and wandered down to the dining hall. Lance found Allura talking to Pidge on his way there, they didn’t see him yet.

“Why don’t we remove the crystal?” Pidge suggested.

“I think it would be like removing a limb at this point.” she paused and made a humming noise. “We could help him control it better.”

“You think he will want to try to control it?” she looked at a computer screen before looking up. “Ah Lance! How do you feel?”

“Fit as a fiddle.” he gave a large grin while patting his chest. “Just going to go eat something.”

“Does the healing process drain you?” Allura wasn’t one to be shy about these kind of things.

“Yeah, usually it’s just a headache or a bit of a stomach ache. Kind of like a hangover without the fun time the night before.” 

“Interesting, maybe if you practice on healing until you feel sick and stop you can strength how much you can heal.”

“Are you telling me I could get better at this? That would be kind of awesome.” He would like to feel useful.

“You need to know your limit Lance. If you have any sign of using it too much, you should stop.” Pidge added. He nodded feeling excitement that he could bring more than his sharp shooting skills to the team. 

\---

“Why is he so cheerful?” Keith asked when they were being briefed on their next mission.

“Why can’t I be happy without you ruining the moment?” Lance kept smiling.

“Will you two stop, let’s go over the plan one more time.” Shiro said with his cross armed scowl. 

“Lance and Shiro will touch down with Blue and sneak in through the back while the three of us will distract them from the front. If it gets out of hand we will come get you guys out. The plan is to collect the load of tech from the bay. It should help us fight with their own technology.” Pidge explained while handing Lance the same small monitor. “This will help you monitor your, uh, situation.”

“Won’t need it for this mission, but thanks.”

“What do you mean?” Keith stepped up from where he was leaning against the wall.

“Lance will strengthen up his new power to help us during our missions.” Allura looked more excited than Lance.

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Shiro interjected.

“I won’t pass my limit. Boy Scouts honor!” Lance saluted.

“You’re not even a boy scout.” Hunk added, recieving evil eyes from his friend. 

“Let’s just suit up and move out.” Shiro said after a long pause. 

\----

The mission was going fine, until Shiro cursed under his breath.

“They have prisoners here.” 

“So? Let’s get them out.” Lance eyed down the empty hall. The alarm was going off due to the other Paladins outside making some noise. 

“Lance, we can’t do this with just the two of us.” Shiro began but Lance was down the hall towards the prisoners. There was one guard he quickly took care of before he peeked in. Four or five dressed in rebel clothes. One of them was laying on the ground.

“Hold on, we are here to get you out.” Lance shot two more guards coming down the hall before shooting the lock mechanism. He rushed in and the rebels were not moving.

“He’s too hurt to move.” One replied with tears in their eyes. Lance looked back at Shiro who shook his head in disagreement.

“No Lance, we don’t have time.” Shiro helped another stand while Lance took off his glove. “I said no!”

“Just cover me.” he pressed his hand on the rebels neck, one of the only parts with visible skin. The transe started and Lance tried to breath slowly to keep his mind from drifting away, he couldn’t pass out on a mission. It didn’t last long, he was out of it and the person opened its eyes slowly.

“Good, fine. Let’s go!” Lance went to stand and lost his balance, hitting the doorframe with his shoulder. He looked up to find two angry Shiro’s instead of one. “I’m fine.”

They rushed out and were able to get everyone on Blue with the tech on board. When Lance began to fly Blue he accidentally steered her into a tower. 

“What was that?” Keith said over the intercom.

“Nothing, I’m going to head back to the castle. Cover me.” Lance shook his head. He felt cold all over and a bit nauseous. He pushed through. He tried shooting a few enemies approaching but he missed. 

He was so grateful to be back in the castle and he stood strong until the prisoners were out of the Lion before he turned and spew all over the hanger room floor.

“You’re not ok.” came Keith’s voice. He didn’t sound angry, more worried. Lance let out a small huff. He sat down, leaning against Blues paw.

“Better than with you.” his head felt heavy. “Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Keith bent down. He slid his hand onto Lance’s forehead. “You have a fever.”

“That happens sometimes.” Lance knew he took it a little too far, but he was glad he did it and didn’t regret it.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Keith helped Lance to his feet and they walked down the hall towards their bedrooms. 

Lance instantly felt better when he was able to take off the armor and lay down. The others joined them in his room shortly after. Hunk and Pidge were all questions about what happened. Shiro looked incredibly unhappy and Keith kept to himself.

“You didn’t push yourself, did you?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah I might have, but it was pretty awesome.” He did feel better, recovering faster.

“Pidge should have a check on you. Just in case, good work today. Try not to be so careless.” Shiro turned and left. 

“Man, it’s pretty awesome. Having the ability to heal.” Hunk punched the air with his palm. “Could you bring someone back to life?”

“Maybe! I'd have to practice a lot more.” He gave a thumbs up. 

“Let's not jump to conclusions here. If Lance did have the power to bring someone back from the dead, it may be a fair trade.” Pidge took the device and began scanning him.

“No self sacrificing, got it.” He gave her a thumbs up too.

“How do you measure your limits? We can't have you passing out on every mission.” Keith did have a good point. 

“I was wondering something Keith.” Pidge intersected. “Lance doesn't recollect any of the actual healing moment. What's it like?”

They turned to Keith who was looking at Lance with a slight blush. Something embarrassing?

“Uh well, he gets this dead looking face except it looks like blue light bulbs turn on behind his eyes. His hand also glows the same blue. It feels like-" he paused, looking for his words. “You know when you swallow something warm when it's cold out? You can feel the warmth travel down your throat into your stomach? Kind of like that from where he touches you. It's like the pain is instantly gone.”

“Interesting, wonder if he sends the crystals power to heal. He could boost it maybe by recharging it.” she looked at the device while mumbling.

“Recharging it would be dangerous.” Hunk had his thinking face on. “It may be like plugging him into the wrong voltage. Over charge.”

“Allura may be able to control the amount. Gives him better recovery time. We wouldn't have to worry about him.” Pidge placed the device down and left the room. Hunk followed saying he would make Lance some hot soup to help his stomach.

Leaving him alone with Keith again.

“Ya don't have to hang out here, mom. I can rest on my own.” Lance smirked after letting out a heavy breath.

“You look horrible.”

“Oh, that hurts! I know you're jealous of my good looks but no need to-"

“I'm serious! This whole crystal in your back thing. It's not a gift, it's hurting you.” Keith bit his bottom lip. “It scares me Lance.”

“You have nothing to be scared about. This is something I have to deal with on my own. The team is helping but when it comes down to it, I decide when to use this gift and when it is hurting me and I should stop.” It all spilled out and he knew it wouldn’t make Keith feel better but he at least could admit to himself he knew when to stop. “Keith, you can worry but it all comes down to trust. You do trust me, right?”

“Of course I trust you.” Keith seemed like he wanted to say more but he left it at that. “I’ll let you rest.” He left him alone to his own thoughts.

Lance of course knew how dangerous it could be. He tried healing someone when the team was busy off doing whatever they do and he went through a lot of pain. He didn’t want to bring it up to anyone, he kept that information to himself and Blue. Blue didn’t like it at all either, he could tell she was angry today when he tried to fly her while he was so dizzy. He will just have to try harder so it doesn’t have anyone worry about him. 

Hunk came in with soup and they talked about the tech recovered from the mission. He needed to figure out how to approach Allura about recharging his battery like they suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to say Thanks to Gaby for putting up with my Klance obsession and reading this.
> 
> I will try to update this as soon as I finish writing chapters.
> 
> HMU on [Tumblr](http://hippivickyx.tumblr.com/) to give me Fic ideas<3


End file.
